Janovah III
by Happy Jak
Summary: 3rd in the Janovah trilogy. Lots of pair-ups. Extremely original, for once in our lives!
1. New Beginnings

My name is Janovah. I'm the heir of Mar, to the throne of Haven City. I am to be married and crowned...or was.

It was sundown. Dim light shown gently thorugh the window. Dust particles danced beautifully in the yellow glow. That wasn't all that shown. I was loading a gun. A pistol. My Dark Self was free, this was my one option...

flashback

The Air Train came to rest in the port. I was shivering under a blanket, even though it was fairly warm. Something terrible was approaching...something wicked stirred. The htach opened with much noise. It was mid afternoon or so. Freedom League Guards were unloading the pure eco onto a Tanker, while I sat and waited in the Air Train. We set up a new HQ, an air base. A ship. I was sitting by a sleeping Torn. His head was tilted back and his eyes closed peacefully. Then, two familiar faces boarded. Dash and Kat. My old friends...yet...there was an essence...an evil. It seeped from Dash. Something wasn't right about her, I could tell. My senses had become atuned to such changes. They had been picking up senses of evil since my encounter with Rin. Speaking of which, I was picking him up too...a far away feeling. But it was approaching. For once I wated to use my dark powers, to predict the future, to see the plans. Yet for once, when I needed my dark powers the most, they were gone. I closed my eyes out of sheer frustration. I exhaled and buried my face in my hands. But then, time seemed to slow...I heard a voice, a familiar one. It was Rin's voice...

Rin: I am coming for you, you cannot escape....I will have you....I've had your virginity and I will take your life from you too! You will be my source of seed, and when I finish with you I will dispose of you!

NO...You won't! I showed no fear. I knew what he meant to do...he meant to rape me again, and again, and produce new dark makers. But how? I killed him....twice? Besides, Dash would protect me.

Rin: The half-breed? Humph...you know little.

Half-Breed? What did he mean?

Rin: Did you not notice? She's HALF-PRECURSOR! She's among the last spawn of a dying race. Or was.

WAS? No...he's toying with me.

Rin: Or so you think.  
Samos: Rin! You slimeball! Get out of her head!

Do you two MIND? This is a private conversation.

Rin: Ah, Samos Hagai. We meet again.  
Samos: I knew you were behind it! I KNEW it was you who did it!  
Rin: Survival of the fittest.  
Samos: You RAPED a teenage girl, and impregnated her with a monster!  
Rin: We had FUN.

Samos: Leave the girl alone! She has enough on her plate already!

Thank you very much.

Rin: Humph...I had my way with her once, I shall do it again!

Could you two take it outside?

There was finally peace in my mind. I opened my eyes. Torn was gazing at me with sleepy eyes.

Torn: Wasswrong?  
Janovah: He is here.  
Torn: Who?  
Janovah: Rin.  
Torn: Didn't you kill him? Twice?  
Janovah: He's back.

The hatch closed on the Air Train and we took off again. It was a short time before We paused again. The Hatch opened to a long hallway, and made a great deal of noise, like wind. I got up and stretched, my joints popping. Kat and Dash had joined us on the ride. Dash was mysteriously silent. One of the guards escorted me to my sleeping quarters, and left me alone. The room was small, with a little bed in the back. I plopped down, just exhausted. I closed my eyes, and felt sleep take me.

I awoke to tugging on my clothes. I opened my eyes, and what I saw chilled me ot the bone. Rin was ripping off my clothes. For some reason my hands were bound, I could not move, I was just his prey. I screamed, but then, the vision faded...

_It was only a dream._

I sat up, eyes wide open, registering my enviroment. I was alone. It was a small room, the ceiling was rounded, no windows. But the wall was solid and white, and the light had a slight bluish tint. I got up and stretched once more and opened the door to exit. The hallway was techy looking, large, blue florescent light flowing though from all angles. I saw Dash leaning against the wall. Her eyes fixed and serious. I walked in front of her.

Janovah: Hi, Dash!

Not even cracking a smile.

Janovah: We DID this place come from?  
Dash: A donation from Franerik City.

She just said that in very bored and redudant way. I just walked off, trying to make heads or tails of the place. Freedom League Guards were rushing around doing things. The hallways all looked identical. I didn't bother with any of the rooms. I just wandered around, trying to get feel for the place. I paused. This is where I started. Dash was still there, too. Oh well. I just moved off in another direction. I had turned about 3 corners when I heard familiar voice.

Torn: I've been looking for you.

I turned around, and Torn was standing there, his face serious.

Torn: We have serious trouble. The Dark Makers are getting ready to attack. They are stationed in the forgotten lands. We think they're going after Franerik. Come with me.

He took my hand and we hurried to a large circular room, with a large panel of glass that showed a triumphant sky. It looked over Haven City. People had populated it once again, but sparsley. I looked beyond Haven onto a neatiful grassy lanscape, but it was intereputed by a cloud of dark purple. I looked up and saw Samos standing there. It was weird seeing him in person after our mental conversatinon.

Samos: Janovah, we're in serious trouble, as you plainly see. The Dark Makers advance closer every day.  
Torn: All the ships have landed there. The only way I see we can defeat them is to launch a head on assault.  
Janovah: So...let me get this straight. We journeyed thousands of miles to collect Pure Eco, almost died, had my Dark Side seperate from my boady for NOTHING?  
Samos: Not _necessarily..._There is a temple in the Forgotten Lands that has not yet been taken. There is a weapon you can use, but only Mar's heir can use it. But they also must face the Array of Trials.  
Torn: That's sort of like the Tests of Manhood, right?  
Samos: They are indeed like the Tests of Manhood.  
Torn: Then this should be cake.  
Samos: Only, the Array of Trials is much harder. Even if the challenger makes it out alive, they still must face Judge of Purity. They say, only those Pure of Heart can survive his wrath.  
Janovah: Well, then, Dash, Kat and I can have another old-time adventure.  
Samos: Your companions will have to stay behind. Spares almost always die. You must go it alone.  
Janovah: If it is necessary, then I will see it done.  
Samos: You must be weary. There are dangers you can't even imagine.

I was going to defeat te Array of Trials. I had only one choice, I had to do it for the city.


	2. Suicidal Love

I loaded one bullet into the gun. One is all I needed for this task. Though it required barely any effort, it took all the bravey I needed. It was time. I almost couldn't do it, but I had to. I had to take my own life. If I didn't, Dark Janovah would kill them all...I was alone. This was good, I didn't want them to see it. Dark Janovah cannot survive without me, and I without it. I was in my bedroom on the airbase. Alone. The gun was ready. I held it to my head. The cold metal skimmed my hair. But then something happened I didn't intend.

Torn: JANOVAH!!

Being the dumbass I was, I forgot to shut the door. I was sitting on my bed, and I didn't bother turning around.

Torn: Stop!! Don't!! There's other ways!!

Nobody was going to stop me from doing this. Esspecially not Torn.

Flashback

I was in a room with Torn, planning the next battle. It was a command room, similar to the Freedom HQ room. The was map being projected. Dark Makers were attacking Franerik.

Torn: It will be tough to pull them out of this. Even their army can't handle it.  
Janovah: We can hit them. We have deathbots, and well-trained soldiers.  
Torn: Janovah...

He had a look of frustration.

Torn: We can't keep doing this.  
Janovah: We can get the manpower, and the resources.  
Torn: No, not that. _Us._

_He was breaking up with me._

Torn: I mean, we always end up seperated, and we're all going to die anyway. What kind of a relationship is this?  
Janovah: What? I thought we were hanging on by knowing one thing; that no matter what, we would be brought together one day.  
Torn: It does not do to live on false hope.  
Janovah: Please...you can't leave me alone. I don't want to throw all that away.  
Torn: I'm sorry, but I do.

And in about one instant my whole life came crashing down. I didn't understand. I didn't want to. He pulled something out of his pocket. My seal.

Torn: I think this belongs to you.  
Janovah: It was a gift.

My eyes filled with tears.

Janovah: Keep it.  
Torn: Please don't cry...It's not worth crying over.  
Janovah: Not worth crying over? You're DUMPING me!!  
Torn: Please, just go.

I just stood there, dumbfounded. I cried, tear droplets rolling down my face.

Torn: WHAT ARE YOU?! DEAF? GO!!

That was more than I could handle. I ran to my room. The edge in his voice, the hostility I had felt. He just shut me out. Threw me away.

returns to present scene

Janovah: Shut the door.  
Torn: Janovah...  
Janovah: Shut..the...damn...door!!

Torn obeyed. I could sense fear.

Janovah: I'm going to give myself a count.

There was silence, and the air was rank with malevolence and uncertainty.

Janovah: One....Two....

I squeezed the trigger, ready to pull.

Janovah: Thre-

But I didn't get to finish my count, because I felt a hand pull be backwards on the bed. Torn was trying to take the gun from me. I tried to shoot it before he could take it from me, but when I discharged it, it had swung from my head to pointed at a wall and cracked it. We pulled on the gun.

Torn: Give me the gun!  
Janovah: No!  
Torn: You have people who love you!  
Janovah: Yeah, like YOU loved me!  
Torn: I DO love you!  
Janovah: Then why did you leave me?  
Torn: Just give me the gun!

I wasn't going to give up. But then, he did something I didn't anticipate. He leaned over my face, and with the utmost discretion, he kissed me, on the mouth. He had been on top of me, wrestling for the gun. But now my grip had weakened on the gun. A strange feeling surged through my body. I finally released my grip on the gun, lost in the strange aura. He tossed the gun across the room, his mouth still on mine. Finally he parted the caress and moved down to my throat, and he made love to me....

---------------------------------------- -------------------------------

I lay awake on my bed, still trying register what happened. It was the next morning, I lay on my back, staring at the door. I was alone. What baffled me is that before I was fearful of the act and now I wasn't, yet back then Rin was dead and now he's back. And anyway, does this mean we were back together? Bullets littered the floor. The gun lay on the floor, abandoned. I dared not it up....


	3. Losing My Grip

_Losing my Grip_

_3rd Person_

_Torn's POV_

Torn fondled Janovah's seal, his mind still shifting over previous night. His mind had gone haywire. But he had to break it off, he didn't want to hurt her. Of course, he'd done an excellent job at that already. It seemed like his purpose in life was to hurt people. His first intention was to hurt her. His first intention was take her virginity and run off with her easy little friend, Kat. But after Rin came along, he felt whenever looked at her, he flet closeness. He realized that this girl should not be hurt, but loved. He instantly sick and ashamed of himself. Janovah had affected him more deeply than anything in the world. He'd thought about it for months-He had to set her free, because he going to hurt her anyway. It was inevitable. This way it was quicker and easier. His plan had gone well until Rin. Even Dash was blind to the truth. Hell, she turned professional eighteen years ago. She had fooled around with Jak, while he was promised to Ashlein. And she never told Janovah. Everybody was hiding things from her. Janovah still hadn't figured out who her mother was. She was too accpeting. Just look at who she loved. A man twice her age, who dumped her and treated her like a disobedient dog in the process.

He couldn't stand the pain he was putting on her. She was going to commit suicide. He'd stopped her, but why? Why didn't he stop at the kiss? What he'd done only added to her confusion. The remorse was killing him. He was drowning in it. It was a curse...

_1st Person_

_Janovah's POV_

I had never felt more alone in my life. I was so confused. Torn wasn't telling the truth about why he had left me. First he acted virulent, like he hated me, then goes back has intercourse with me. It was intimate and spiteful at the same time. A mixture of loving pleasure and malevolent mental agony. Outside I was amiable, but the inside I was crying. It felt like a horrible nightmare. Something so perfect and flawless, so delicate but aweless had gone terribly, terribly wrong. I was still in my room, my stomach hurt, my lower abdomen in particular. 

A thought stirred in the back of mind. The only way to relieve my mental disarray was to talk to him. Yet I was so afraid to. I got up anyway, and stretched. I walked out of the room, and to the command room...

_3rd Person_

_Torn's POV_

Torn closed his eyes. This had been the week from hell. He suddenly heard footsteps and looked up. Janovah was standing in the doorway, her large blue eyes fixed to the floor. Even though she was really beautiful, her apperance then was really sorry. He stared at her. She looked different somehow. They were in the command room from the day before. Her eyes met his. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the pain that consumed them.

Janovah: We need to talk...really talk.

He had no idea what to do or say. He half wanted to send her away, the other half wanted to kiss her, hold her, protect her. However he made up his mind without realizing it.

Torn: Got nothing to say.

There. He just finished his job.

Janovah: What? What about all we did together? What about...last night? Or this?

She pulled out the ring...it was around her neck, as always. He had to tell her. And he did. At first, she did not seem fazed in the slightest. But then afterwards...It seemed to hit, and it showed. Tears swelled in her blue-orb eyes like a tsunami.

Janovah: How could you?  
Torn: Janovah...

He tried to put a hand to her cheek, but she pushed him away.

Janovah: Keep your hands off of me!  
Torn: Please...I only left you because I wanted to protect you. I don't deserve you. I love you, and I was stupid. You are my true love.  
Janovah: I _was._ You didn't want me to find out about...your lies.

She drew off the ring and held it close to his face. Then she dropped it...it landed with a deafening clink. Then she turned and ran. He bent down picked it up gently. The largest one was cracked...just like his heart. He'd only felt such agony once before...when Jak took his Ashlein away. He started to cry...he had not cried since he was a baby. Whenever he cried he got beaten or made fun of. But he hurt someone...very badly. And now he was paying the price.

_1st Person_

_Janovah's POV_

I felt utterly crushed to peices. Why did this happen to me...the person who thought we would last forever? My life was in peices. Little peices. But I had to carry on. I had to activate the weapon and save us all. The weapon, the........................


	4. Cast in The Name of God, Bring Her Back ...

Note: That means "Cast in the name of god, bring her back to me". Babel Fish is stupid)

& #959; & #959; , & #951; & #960; & #949;

Torn looked out over the balcony of the new palace. This was going to be his and Janovah's home...but she was gone.

She was dead.

It had all happened so fast. They were on an eco tanker, picking up ill-gotten eco for the war effort, and then there was shudder of the ship, and a scream. He ran out on the deck, and on a section, there was blood...red blood, over the side. Deep in his mind, he knew...but he tried not to. It couldn't be...There was a wire, stretched as though something were hanging from it. He dared peek over the side...

It was Janovah.

Her arm was twisted in the wire, in a slightly odd angle, but her arm was going to break any second. There was a flowering wound on her shoulder, blood leaked from it, and the sight made him nausious. He'd seen more blood than that before, but it was coming from a woman he loved. But then a streak of orange flashed by his eyes and collided with Janovah's side. She yelled with agony...a cry that peirced his mind, and sent fear and pain through his body. Her eyes were closed...she was no longer aware of her uncertain fate. He reached for her injured arm, but it was too far down. With a terrifying sound, another flash whipped by, and hit the wire. With a 'clink' of fate, the world stopped turning, time stood still...and then she fell. Her fingers grazed his before the plummet.

And then she was gone.

He was sitting by a barrel, his head leaned back. A fresh memory entered his mind...The party, after Errol's defeat...

flashback

There was a large crowd. Torn glommed into the back. He hated these parties. Ashlein was away for city business, after Jak had proposed to her. He hated him. Ashlein left him for Jak. He hadn't cared much for her in the first place, but STILL. Jak was alone, not suprisingly, but was being approached, by a young girl. She was covered in orange fur, wore all black, and stared at Jak with such a desiring look. Her eyes were blood red. It was a Dash, a former member of the KG. People say she joined because of something about her past, but nobody seemed to know what that was. She was holding a clay cup...Jak turned around, suprised by her presence.

Dash: Congratulations...

She held the cup up to him, and he took it and drank from it...

Dash: Your people are loyal to you...

She was turning to leave, but Jak stopped her, and they started to talk softly. He could sense a connection. They were a good match. He saw...Jak held her hand. This wasn't their first encounter, Jak met her in Freedom HQ, and seemed very interested by her. It was no more than a couple minutes chat, but there was a sense of relation. Then Jak lifted her face, and kissed her forehead. Torn was not suprised. Jak led her out of the party...

returns to present scene

It was a bitter-sweet story, just like his. Janovah and Jak were both dead. Lost from those who'd loved them. Jak had not loved Ashlein at all...Dash was the one for him. Yet, he stayed with Ashlein. He had Janovah. Torn suddenly felt ashamed at a memory...

He actually slept with Dash. More than once. KG's, male and female, got fuck buddies and slept around. That's how he'd known her; She was his fuck buddy. She was only twelve, too. A fresh KG. He laughed inwardly; EVERY KG had a fuck buddy. Ashlein did it too. Even Janovah knew he had one. He admitted it, but explained he wasn't like that anymore. He didn't tell her it was Dash though. Dash had really screwed herself up. But then, telling from the things he'd heard about her past he could tell she never had, didn't have, and never will have a clear image of how life should work.

Among the rumors were that Errol beat her up. Alot. No suprise there. Another more gruesome thing is that when she was ten Errol and his fellow KG gang-raped her until she agreed to join the KG. And without knowing it she took some brutality with her. She was thirty-one now. Hardly the dumpy child he had known. Torn was thirty-seven. Janovah was eighteen, Kat, seventeen. After the Baron was disbanded, Dash joined the Freedom League as a much different person. He found that ahe was actually very warm-hearted person, just afraid to show it. He could really tell, with the way she treated Janovah. Like her younger sister, a daughter even. Dash would've made a great mother, but she was getting older, and Torn doubted she would ever find love after her rendevous with Jak. Torn had sometimes imagined Jak marrying Dash instead. But he quit after Janovah came. Janovah was a blessing, her distintive personality, and after all the abuse, she was still trusting and loving.

She took after Dash.

But it then stung him-Janovah was dead. He remebered. And another thing eating at him was Dash's recent behaviour. She was a like drone. For a second, he becoming afraid that he might becoming too close to Dash...No...that was silly. Dash was like his little sister. Right?


	5. Of Love and Hate

_Of love and hate_

I opened my eyes to a bright light..the sun. My arm burned, my side ached...the surface of what I was lying on was smooth and cold. I stood up weakly, the pain in my side almost overwhelming. I inspected my surroundings more clearly. It was a small circle of marble...and all else was sky. I ambled over to the edge and looked down carefully...it some sort of tower, made of Dark Maker material. 

Rin: You're awake..._finally._

It was him...show him no fear, just anger. My rage. I will destroy him.

Rin: Now we can have some _fun._ I had to keep you from dying, naturally. Your body is perfect for what I intend to do with it. The physical capabilites...the mental capacity, the quick reflexes of the muscles and brain. You were well bred.

I felt a cold blade touch my throat...the sharp blade made a slight yet clean cut across my throat. My eyes darted downwarted and I saw the silvery innocense of the Sword of Mar.

Rin: And...for a Denzian, you are quite beautiful.

His breath was in my ear. My eyes roamed to the side and I saw a clammy white hand grasping the Sword or Mar. The grip shifted...he was going to cut my throat. I moved quickly-I ducked and crouched and all in one I kicked him in the gut. He dropped the sword, but he grabbed my leg. I caught the sword. I attempted to crawl away, but he dragged me towards him. My grip released the sword for a fateful two seconds. He put his hands to my back and came down on top of me. I felt hands reaching for my belt buckle. Not this time. My fingers found the sword handle and I gripped it. Teeth clenched, I rolled around on my back. I did it without thinking. I stabbed him. In the heart. Or where one would be, anyway. But he was alive. He rolled his eyes and smiled evilly. He pulled out the sword. It had no effect. I could only stand in awe, but that was a mistake, because he whipped the sword down my body. I had cut that started at the base of my neck, running down but paused where my leather strap was, and down to my navel. I put a hand to my heart which was beating rapidly. It came away red. The sight made me light headed and I fainted.

_3rd Person_

_Torn's POV_

They were flying over the Forgotten Lands. It had been completely taken over by Dark Makers. Torn spotted a tower...a very tall tower. He wondered what such a thing was for. But there was movement...little silouettes. It looked like people. One was leaning over another. He was in Janovah's sleeping quarters, getting a last look at her things. He had managed to open the window that Janovah failed to discover. He took Janovah's binocular-goggles that she wore in the battle against the Dark Makers and looked through them...

It was Janovah...and _Rin._ Janovah was lying on the ground, with some new wounds. And Rin was on top of her, licking one across her throat, drinking her blood. Torn became enraged. How dare he? He leaped from Janovah's bed and bolted for the captain's area. The men were in front of consoles, looking completely calm.

Torn: STOP!! Janovah is down there! On the Tower!

They laughed. Oh...the pain.

Captain: That's impossible! What proof have you?

Torn led them to a window and showed them. They didn't laugh now. They hovered over, low, over the tower. Rin was too oblivious, consumed by blood lust, to notice. Torn was at a cargo drop, but instead of cargo that was going to drop, it was him. The only person brave enough...or crazy enough to do it. The fall was long, but he got up unharmed. Rin was still licking the precious red juice that flowed from Janovah's wounds.

Torn: Let her go, you filth!

Rin wasn't oblivious now. He whipped around, his eyes burned with anger. Blood leaked from his mouth. Rin stood up and prepared to attack. He lunged for Torn, but Torn was an expert fighter, and dodged. They began to brawl, but Torn was loosing. Rin was much stronger than he had been.

_1st Person_

_Janovah's POV_

I opened my eyes again. Everything was blurry. I sat up, but it took so much energy that I almost fell again. I saw people. Two people. Fighting. One of them was tall, pale white, black hair, and ugly. Rin...But the other, was tanner, a little shorter, reddish-brown hair, a little heavier built muscle-wise-TORN! He was fighting a loosing battle. My vision became clear, and I stood up, looking for a weapon. Rin had my sword on his belt, but there was some weird pole over in corner. Rin started throttling Torn. The only thing I could think to do was save him. I ran over to the pole, despite my pain. It was long, purplish, made of Dark Maker material. I picked it up.

Rin: I'm going to feed your flesh to my sons and daughters!  
Janovah: If you're hungry...EAT THIS!

I swung with all my might, and Rin was sent flying to the side. It had hit with a chilling "wing". Torn got up and clutched the other side of it. We pointed the pole at Rin, who was cursing and getting up. We charged and rammed it right through him. He fell from the force of the blow off the tower. I let got of the pole...it all came back to me. What Torn planned to do, that we were over. There was silence for a long time.

Torn: Janovah...

My throat felt glued. It was dry and wordless.

Torn: He didn't...rape...you...did he?

He tried to put his hand on my shoulder. But I stepped away.

Janovah: No.

I had said it coldly, with nothing but bitterness.

Torn: Can't we talk this over? I was an idiot, I love you...so much.

I honestly believed it. I wanted to, so I did.

Torn: Please...Janovah...will you take me back?

I was faced with a hard descision...

Dash: Congratulations...

She held the cup up to him, and he took it and drank from it...

Dash: Your people are loyal to you...

She was turning to leave, but Jak stopped her, and they started to talk softly. He could sense a connection. They were a good match. He saw...Jak held her hand. This wasn't their first encounter, Jak met her in Freedom HQ, and seemed very interested by her. It was no more than a couple minutes chat, but there was a sense of relation. Then Jak lifted her face, and kissed her forehead. Torn was not suprised. Jak led her out of the party...

returns to present scene

It was a bitter-sweet story, just like his. Janovah and Jak were both dead. Lost from those who'd loved them. Jak had not loved Ashlein at all...Dash was the one for him. Yet, he stayed with Ashlein. He had Janovah. Torn suddenly felt ashamed at a memory...

He actually slept with Dash. More than once. KG's, male and female, got fuck buddies and slept around. That's how he'd known her; She was his fuck buddy. She was only twelve, too. A fresh KG. He laughed inwardly; EVERY KG had a fuck buddy. Ashlein did it too. Even Janovah knew he had one. He admitted it, but explained he wasn't like that anymore. He didn't tell her it was Dash though. Dash had really screwed herself up. But then, telling from the things he'd heard about her past he could tell she never had, didn't have, and never will have a clear image of how life should work.

Among the rumors were that Errol beat her up. Alot. No suprise there. Another more gruesome thing is that when she was ten Errol and his fellow KG gang-raped her until she agreed to join the KG. And without knowing it she took some brutality with her. She was thirty-one now. Hardly the dumpy child he had known. Torn was thirty-seven. Janovah was eighteen, Kat, seventeen. After the Baron was disbanded, Dash joined the Freedom League as a much different person. He found that ahe was actually very warm-hearted person, just afraid to show it. He could really tell, with the way she treated Janovah. Like her younger sister, a daughter even. Dash would've made a great mother, but she was getting older, and Torn doubted she would ever find love after her rendevous with Jak. Torn had sometimes imagined Jak marrying Dash instead. But he quit after Janovah came. Janovah was a blessing, her distintive personality, and after all the abuse, she was still trusting and loving.

She took after Dash.

But it then stung him-Janovah was dead. He remebered. And another thing eating at him was Dash's recent behaviour. She was a like drone. For a second, he becoming afraid that he might becoming too close to Dash...No...that was silly. Dash was like his little sister. Right?


	6. Salacity, Love, and Pain

**_Act 2_**

_Salacity, Love, and Pain_

We were back on the Air Base, and I was in my bedroom. Some of my things had been moved, I couldn't figure out how some of my possesions had moved themselves to my bed and how a hidden window was opened. Torn was there too, and we were discussing our ex-fiance status. I had no idea whether I could trust him or not...

Torn: Please...I love you...You know I do. I don't deserve to be trusted, I don't deserve you. And besides, if my motive was to hurt you, which I have already done, why would I try to get you back?  
Janovah: I-I don't know...There is only one thing I can think to do.

I got up and extied the room and Torn followed me. I led him to a set of stairs nearby.

Janovah: Go down to the bottom.

The stairs weren't very high...this was the perfect place for the test. Torn walked to the bottom and looked up at me. I turned my back to him. 

Janovah: If I fall, will you catch me?  
Torn: Yes.  
Janovah: Are you sure?  
Torn: Of course.

I closed my eyes, and tilted my feet backwards. I began to fall, and it felt like a long while...a message flowed through my mind. He was going to let me fall. I held a collective breath, waiting to hit the hard floor...but then something broke my fall. I felt arms grasping my torso and chest. There was fast paced breathing on the side of my face, and a gruff yet gentle voice in my ear.

Torn: Told you I'd catch you.

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling. I turned my head to Torn's face. His eyes were very close to mine. I closed my eyes...he caught me. He did not let me fall. I put my hands to his. I was still comprehending what had happened, what to do next. Yet I felt secure, like the grip was a barrier between me and evil. The grip shifted to an embrace, and I felt more secure than ever. There was love in the carress, not lust or doubt.

Torn: I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I was so awful back then, but you changed me.

Our heads touched. He touched my chin with one of his hands. I opened my eyes to find him looking into them.

Torn: Do you trust me enough to let me do this?

He kissed me gently. In that moment all the troubles I had to deal with felt very far away.

_3rd Person_

_Torn's POV_

Torn could hardly believe it. She loved him again. She hadn't rejected him like a fish that was too small. He pulled away from the kiss.

Torn: Will you marry me?

She hesitated before answering...but eventually her face lit up.

Janovah: Yes, yes I will!

She wrapped his arms around him. It had to be the single happiest moment of his life.

_1st Person_

_Janovah's POV_

I hugged Torn tightly. It was too perfect. I loved Torn more deeply than ever. We had survived the storm of our relationship. I now knew his flaws, his imperfections. We walked back to my bedroom, sort of hugging, went in and closed the door...

_3rd Person_

_Dash's POV_

Dash was alone. Again. She couldn't bare to look at Janovah anymore. She was living a lie. Janovah's father had been with Dash. Not only had she been with Jak, but Torn too. She felt like a debauched little hoe who whored around with any guy who would take her. And Janovah didn't know about any of it. Janovah was like her little sister. Why? Why did she keep doing these things? She was like Errol.

No. She didn't mean to hurt anyone.

But Jak...why didn't he want her? Ashlien had died, he could have married her. But instead he went back in time to finish his "destiny". But when he came back, one night, it was like old times.

Or was an illusion? A mirage, had she been used? She loved Jak, everything about him...but did he love her?

She sat in her sleeping quarters, thoughts flowing through her brain. She was ashamed of herself when she remembered that she had thoughts about Torn. All the times he had slept with her...it was nothing. She had abused something that was meant to be a representation of love. There was no intamacy in their sex. It was all salacity...filthy lust. How did Torn live with himself? She looked down at herself. She even looked like a strumpet. Her top stopped just below her breasts. Her pants had slits cut into them. And the example she had set-Kat. She had been dressing in an even more disgusting manner, and she slept around. Just like Dash. She had given her a false reality, a false model, a fake display of how a girl should act. Kat had been so sweet and innocent, a virgin. But right after Janovah was taken Kat clung to Dash. Began to act just like her. She whored around with any guy that would have her.

_Kat's POV_

Kat roamed the halls impatiently. She needed a hit. She was feeling salacious again. It was right, wasn't it? Dash did it, didn't she? But so many had already had her. Usually none came back for second go. She was a master of seduction nowadays. But still, some said no. There had to be somebody.

She remembered her simple childhood. It was her and Janovah together...best friends. When just saying hi to a cute boy was suggestive. But then Janovah met Torn, and Dash, and they'd taken her friend away. Kat wanted her Jan back. Two orphans, brought together. But Janovah got it lucky. She got to see her father again. She had a fabulous betrothed, a friend who was like a sister to her. What was the need for Kat? After Janovah disappeared, everyone was falling all over themselves to get her back. This was her chance, to win Janovah back.

She started acting like Dash. Strutting around half-naked, whoring around, but still having an infectious nature. But after that, Janovah just shut her out completely. Unwanted. Thrown away. Rejected.

Aha-A potential mate. Tall, blonde, muscular looking. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. The man was walking, looking tired. He stopped and glanced at her. She looked into his eyes, and took a long drah from her cigarette, leaving the fresh taste of tabacco in her mouth. She leaned against the wall, in a skanky pose. The man walked over. Here she goes again.


	7. Hide and Seek

_Hide and Seek_

_I am coming for you...you cannot hide._

I was on the tower again...rain was pouring heavily. Something was amiss. Rin stood with his back to me. The scene was hazey...Rin spoke in a sort of scary monotone.

Rin: I am more than you think...

There was growing trepidation in the air...I was full of anxiety, ridden with an unknown disquietude. The rain began to pour harder and it became impossible to see. I began to run aimlessly, but soon felt me feet leave the edge as I fell. The cold water smacked my face relentlessly, but before I hit the bottom...

I woke up. It was only a nightmare. I opened my eyes to my darkened bedroom. The room itself felt like a silent tomb. I discovered something that chilled me-The gun I was going to use to kill myself was placed on my end table, instead on the floor. How did it get there? Torn, perhaps...he had said that he had been in my room looking at my things, just the day before yesterday. But it was even loaded, with a single shot. The something caught my attention...There was something on the wall. The something was words, written in blood.

_I have your fate in my grasp._

I instantly became more terrified. Rin's voice suddenly filled the room.

Rin: You cannot escape.

I ran to the door, trying to escape the horror within darkened chamber. When I turned the knob, I found it was locked. I was trapped. I turned around, only to find that this time I was not alone. Rin was standing there, in a calm pose, but in his eyes was the muderous look-the one I remembered Torn having when he killed those people. They were blood red, not the exotic ruby-red of Dash's, but exact color of blood. There was a pained bloodlust in them, an anxiousness to kill. I turned back around and jerked hopelessly at the handle. It was then I felt a cold hand snatch at my arm. I screamed and ran aimlessly into another part of the room. I could only hope someone heard my scream, and was coming to help. Yet there was no sound of footsteps or shouts. Just my breath rattling and my feet hitting carpet. Two arms came across my neck and chest and retrained me. I screamed again, desperate for help.

Rin thrust my head in the direction of the window. Below I could see the ambience of purple of the Dark Maker structures.

Rin: We were never alive to begin with, so we can't be killed...be we are not among the dead, either. And I...I have given you this curse. You cannot die, but you are not alive either...did you not notice? You have...no heartbeat.

I used one of my hands that was tearing at his limbs that was smothering me to check. He was right...I felt nothing.

Rin: The only way you can stop it is to bear life. But that can be made impossible...and I will see to it.

I knew exactly what he meant. He planned to murder Torn. Suddenly a cloudy image came into my mind...Torn, he was holding a little boy. The boy looked like me. I knew what that child was-my son. Or should be.

Rin: That future will never happen.

The vision faded from my mind. With a burst of fearful energy I broke from his grasp and bolted for the door...the handle turned easily this time. I fell out of the door, and ran, staring back into the darkness. But soon I tripped on my own feet. I looked back, but there was nobody...I got up, and walked shakily to the door. He was gone, along with the writing on the wall. The only sign he had been there was the gun on the end table...Torn. I had to get to him first. I ran, quickly and swiftly through the empty halls.

I found his sleeping quarters and practically fell through the door. Torn had been sitting in a chair, but was now standing up, alarmed.

Torn: Jan-? What in the world? Are you alright?  
Janovah: He's here...he's going to kill you...cursed...can't die...not alive...  
Torn: What?  
Janovah: Rin was in my room. I can't die, but I'm not alive. He did it. I have to bear a child to get rid of it. He's going to kill you.

His face turned to wonder...and suprise.

Torn: So there _is_ a curse. The precursors cursed the Dark Makers before they departed, and for those who loose their virginity to a Dark Maker is eternally punished until they bear life of their own kind.  
Janovah: But-That's not fair! I didn't willingly loose it!  
Torn: I know, but they never said it had to be a willful thing.

I felt chilled, and scared. I put a hand to my chest again. Nothing, just cold.

Torn: What's wrong?  
Janovah: I have no heartbeat...  
Torn: Oh no...the curse is almost complete, according the Precursor transcripts. Once it is, it's irreversible.

I couldn't tell him about the vision of him and my son...I felt sort of shy. I was cursed.


	8. The Writing on the Wall

_The Writing on the Wall_

I lay awake with a total sense of insecurity. Though I surely safe, with Torn. Torn had offered to stay with me the rest the night. He was asleep next to me, his arms keeping me close. But I was awake, fearing Rin's return. I could only hope the first rays of dawn would begin to show. But just seemed relentlessly dark. I closed my eyes for a brief moment. The memory of the night when Rin raped me was deeply imbedded into my mind. It was seeded and would not go away. I shuddered somewhat loudly and a voice chirped in the midst of the quiet.

Torn: What's the matter?

I opened my eyes, and turned my body in the direction of Torn. His big blue eyes stared into mine sympatheticly.

Janovah: Oh, nothing, just a bad dream.

He started petting my cheek lovingly. The caress was warm and welcomed. He started to kiss me, and the warm touch soothed me to sleep. I awoke again to the first rays of dawn shining in my face. I still had to warm arms locked around me. I shifted slightly and he stirred.

Torn: Auuugh...morning already?  
Janovah: Yep.  
Torn: Damn...I hoped it would never end.

I, on the other hand, was thankful that I no longer had to bear it. Torn slowly and carefully let go of me and sat up in his bed and stretched, his bare back coming into view. It was heavily scarred, some of wounds from his chastising still not fully healed. I never understood why men took off their shirts when they slept...they just did. His arms and chest were so rippled. This was a rare thing I would say, because I would never use that word unless I was talking about water or potato chips. I soon got up myself, and combed through my hair with my fingers, and tying it back with my stretchy band. I walked out of the room for a bathroom. The excessive attention was getting to me. I didn't get this much gallantry when I lived in Spargus. I was often bullied, sometimes petted. Frequently ignored.

I finally found a bathroom, and I soaked my face with warm water, trying to shake tainted thoughts away.

_3rd Person_

_Torn's POV_

Torn began dress quietly. He had a whole mix of feelings. Partially happy, he always loved spending time with Janovah. But some confusion, sadness, and anger. Janovah had slipped out while he was not looking. She seemed to have tendency to do that, when spending alot of time with him. He finished putting on his shirt and armor...but something caught his notice...writing on the wall. 

_You're next_

His rage bloomed like a flower...Rin. He picked up an empty glass bottle, and threw it hard against the wall. It smashed and shattered...take _that_ Rin. Then a sharp pain slammed his head, and a strange dream-like vision entered his mind...There was screaming...Janovah's screaming. Pained screams. There was blood...He saw himself...dead. No-this wouldn't be the future. And then it happened-a sharp, horrible pain. But it was a real pain...In his back and it crawled throughout his body. It was overwhelming. He passed out.

_1st Person_

_Janovah's POV_

I turned back for Torn's room. I left my pack in there. The door was cracked-I pushed it open. What I saw chilled me right to the bone. He lay there, completely still. The Sword of Mar was lodged in his back. I ran over...I pulled out the sword, and began to cry. No-please no! I saw writing on the wall again.

_I told you so._

Janovah: Daddy...

I don't why I was calling to my father. He was dead-like Torn. I picked up my sword, and a terrible rage burned within me.

Janovah: RIN!!!

All the pain, and horrible things he'd done hit me like a brick. HE was the bad guy. Then a fresh voice entered the room.

Dark Janovah: Looking for me?

My dark self was standing there.

Dark Janovah: Do not think me an enemy. I am your ally. 

The creature held a clawed hand...I understood. This creature WAS my ally. This creature was a part of me.

Dark Janovah: We are a part of each other.

I took its hand, and it smiled and pulled me up. But as I stood, it disappeared, and I felt a jolt in my body...a new power, the dark feeling had come back, but I felt stronger. Now I must destroy Rin. I clenched my sword ready for what came at me.


	9. Predator and Prey

_Predator and Prey_

I started my search for Rin by quietly coursing around the building. I looked for any sign. I finally found some more writing on the wall.

_Come to me, my prey._

Little did HE know, the predator and prey were now swapped. I was now the seeker. I finally reached a dead end hallway, pitch black. But I didn't care-I was completely fearless. I saw a sliouette of something. I knew it was Rin. I had my sights set on him. I readied my sword for the fight.

Rin: Take your best shot.

My vision was meager at best. I would have to rely on my other senses. I silently and gracefully charged foward...My sixth sense seemed to have him pinpointed-no...there was a change...a shift in position, to the right. I turned my aim to the right. I sensed I was about slam into him, so I thrust the blade. I felt it tear through flesh. There was a gasp and a gagging noise. I wrenched the sword back out. I didn't mean to keep stabbing him, but I did. Time after time, gag after gag. My arm was finally too tired to move, so I stopped. But then I felt a flash of cold flesh graze my hand as I felt the sword torn from it. I then felt a horrible jab as something entered my chest...and came out through the back. There was a soft clap, and the room became dimly lit. Rin's face shown, full of acrimony and murder. His chest and stomach area litterally looked like bloody swiss cheese. I was shocked at the damage I had done, and Rin was obviously abashed by it.

Rin: Where do you get the GALL to do this to me?

I pulled the sword out of chest, and it hurt like hell. Blood was running down my front. I took some steps back, but Rin began to approach. I desperately began to think of something...what to do? He whipped out a knife, purplish in color. The blade curved. The end was dark red with dried blood. He wrenched me foward by grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. The blade hung precariously above my head. My hand which was thrashing for something found the handle of a gun. I had no idea how it got there-But then, Rin was just FULL of suprises. I pulled it out and did it without more than a passing thought.

I shot him in the head. His right eye was gone, and blood was everywhere. He howled in agony, and girpped his head. He dropped his knife. I picked it up carefully. I then, with precision, threw it hard, and the blade landed right in his bleeding remains of a head. He screamed more, his teeth bared, bloody and yellow.

Rin: I will get you for this, Janovah!! I SWEAR it!!

He began flailing his hands for something. He whipped out a pistol, and cocked it. He discharged it before I had a chance to react. It slammed me in the chest. But I was still alive, though my energy was running out.

Rin: You may have blinded me, but I can still hit you!

I readied my sword again and charged foward. I swung it above my head, and stopped short of Rin. I brought it down, but before it could do its work, Rin snatched it in his hand. It was cutting into his fingers and palm, but at this point, I don't think he gave a damn. He ripped the knife out of his head. Using his free hand, he brought he knife down on my wrist. I sure he had cut my hand off...but he hadn't. He had only opened the vein. I ripped the sword out of his grasp, removing his pinky. He howled more...I the only action I could think of. I gripped the sword, and brought it above my head. I ripped it down, and removed his head clean from his shoulders. But even afterwards, his arms twitched and flailed. He was still alive. I knew I couldn't kill him, so I ran. I ran blindly around corners, until I couldn't anymore. I tripped and fell. I crawled and limbed, the blood loss getting to me. I moaned meekly, but I finally gave. I closed my eyes, and collasped on the floor, bleeding.

_3rd Person_

_Torn's POV_

Torn awoke to the feeling of carpet on his face. He felt like he had been hit by a truck. I got up carefully, his back sore. There was blood on the floor. He had thought he heard yelling earlier, like someone in trouble-Janovah! He hurried out, and around various corners. He turned one and what he saw caused him but not to help an uttering cry. Janovah was lying there, trail of blood following her. Her wrist had been cut, and she had been shot, as well. He hurried over to her dormant body.

Torn: Janovah!! Please don't be dead!!

He realised-She can't die. She wasn't even techinacally alive. But even still, she needed help. He gingerly lifted Janovah from the floor. He ran carrying her to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed, and scratched around for some medical supplies. He found his first aid kit, under his bed. He opened it, and began to close Janovah's wounds. He had to do this often in the Underground. Except, the wounds were copius. He used a pick and removed the bullet. Janovah had started moaning and moving slightly. He was afraid she would start thrashing, but she did not, which was a relief. He used sheets to soak up the blood. After about an hour of grueling work, all of her wounds were closed and cleaned. She became more aware, and she started speaking, moaning, and even cried a little.

Janovah: Where am I?  
Torn: You're with me...It's okay.

The whole time she did not open her eyes. But that didn't matter-he had to find the source of these injuries. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. She immdeditely began to calm.

Torn: I'll be back. Stay here, don't move.

He turned and left, confident she wouldn't go anywhere. He followed the trail of blood that guards and bystanders were gazing at. It reached a dimly lit dead end hallway with no doors or windows. There was just writing on the wall.

_Momento Mori_


	10. The Dinner Party

_The Dinner Party_

The next few days passed without mishap. Until (without MY consent, mind you.) a dinner party was arranged in Haven. In the middle of war. I had to go, said Pecker. Ambassadors from Franerik would be there. Probably to grovel for our help. Well it didn't seem like a bad idea to me, until the fine print came up-I had to wear a _dress._ Not cool. I was disputing it with Pecker in my bedroom.

Janovah: Look...there is no way in HELL I'm wearing a dress. Who's idea was this anyway?!  
Pecker: Onin and Samos believe that you would look more adult and queenly if you attended a dinner party to negotiate military action.  
Janovah: No, I mean the dress part!!  
Pecker: Well...you have to look womanly!!  
Janovah: I don't want to look "womanly".  
Pecker: What is it with you and dresses, anyway?  
Janovah: I've hated them ever since that play in the third grade..."Swan Lake".  
Pecker: Why? What happened?  
Janovah: Timmy-What's-His-Face looked up my dress. So gave him a bit of a socking in the nose...and another..._and another..._  
Pecker: You have serious anger issues.

Unfortunately, no matter how I tried...I was stuck. I had defeated many foes before...But I had yet to defeat the dreaded _dress._ The Air Base had deposited us at the new Palace on the night of the party. I found myself in the dressing room, facing my worst nightmare. There were three maids there, and a little screen that I stood behind. They handed me a white bodice, and I took it. I gulped. I changed out of my other clothes into the wretched thing. I felt naked. And the best part, the corset!! How I _loved_ being suffocated!! (Arg) And finally a covering piece...well, it was sort of nice looking. It was yellowish-goldish, with little flowers embroidered into it. Then they tore through my hair with a hairbrush. It was tied up in really complicated manner, much unlike my simple, yet effective tight bun.

There was an extreme feeling of tension. Was something going to happen? I hoped not. I made my way to the dining hall, but right outside I bumped into Torn. He was wearing Freedom League armor, arranged for that of a Commander. He looked really quite dashing. Unlike me. I looked like a coconut on a matching dressmaker's dummy with a ripening banana peel on its head, because my skin was so tanned and brown. My body felt like it would explode any minute from the corset, despite the fact I was so slender you could easily see my ribs and hipbones.

Torn strolled up to me, he eyes gleaming. They were so beautiful and blue. He took my hand and kissed it with a flourish, trying to act like a gentleman, as always. He led me through two doors into a long room, with an equally long table. There must have four or five hundred people there. Chandeliers hung delicately overhead. We seated ourselves near the middle. Somebody from a far end spoke in a loud voice.

?????: Now that we're all here, let us begin!

People all around began talking as chefs laid down platters with things that looked really delicious...yet I had no stomach for any of it. The tension was growing. People began to eat, stuffing their faces, and talking about various things. I could hardly stand it; mouths chewing and talking, gullets swallowing when there was danger. Some women started poking odd questions at me. One, who introduced herself as Dia, asked some personal ones.

Dia: So I've heard you and Torn are engaged...Have you shared any really nice moments?

God yes!! When he was going to be executed, when Freedom HQ was on fire, after I defeated Veger, when I was half unconscious after my battle with Rin just a week ago, when he caught me on the stairs, when he stopped me from committing suicide; wait, I'm not sure that was a wonderful moment. I had to pick one...I chose the Freedom HQ fire; it would make him very heroic. I went into excruciating detail and how he had pulled my out of danger, yadda yadda. I noticed Torn was kind of blushing, I knew I was exaggerating a little.

Dia: Oh, how wonderful, I hope you find a nice quiet place to raise the children.

I turned absolutely red, and Torn dropped his spoon. I giggled within myself at his reaction.

Torn: Ch-ch-children....um....it's a little early to be discussing that, isn't it?!  
Dia: Of course not! The sooner the better, especially a man _your_ age.

I never exactly knew how old he was. I knew he was older than me, but that's about it.

Dia: Thirty-Seven is getting a little up there, don't you think.

If I had been drinking something I would have choked. Thirty-Seven? That's over twice my age! I tried to remind myself...age is just a number. Well for one thing, he didn't look it. He had no wrinkles, and he was muscular and active. Mmm..._muscular._

I got used to weird questions, and for a while I just kind of fiddled with my food. I was too anxious to eat. But then; it happened. We heard a person shouting, a man from the balcony right outside of the sliding door at the end of the room. The voice was familiar.

Man: Mother of Mar!!

Everyone got up, including me, and rushed out onto the enormous balcony. It was a Tsunami-A giant wave of water heading for the city at a fast speed. Everyone started screaming, and there was pandemonium. What to do? Duh. I'm the leader. That's my cue. I shouted so loud that I got everyone's attention immediately.

Janovah: Everyone!! Head to higher grounds!!

And they did, like obedient dogs. They rushed back inside and up stairs to highest floor. They were safe. However, I was still on the lower levels making sure everyone got up safely. I was on a staircase. Everyone had gotten up safely. I turned to head upstairs, but-My dress was caught. Stupid ass thing!! I felt the building shudder and I tried to desperately pull the fabric free. I heard the sound of rushing water, getting closer and closer. I pulled and tugged. The floor became damp, and ankle deep in water, then waist deep, until I was floating at the top of it. I gasped several times, and took a big breath of air, as it slid above my head. I was drowning, surely and slowly, and until I faded out...

_3rd Person_

_Torn's POV_

Torn waited anxiously for Janovah, but there was still nothing. The building had stopped flooding, but Janovah was missing. He decided to go find her, now. He slipped away from the panicky crowd and down a few flights of stairs until he found where the water began. He jumped in, not knowing what would happen. Down a few feet, he saw her, paled somewhat. She looked dead. He grabbed her waist, and tried to pull her up, but her dress was caught. His breath was running short. He fumbled for something to cut it with. He found the handle of his knife, his boomerang like knife. He pulled it out and began cutting. Finally he tore the fabric loose. He began to swim up to the surface, but at this point he was tired and light headed, and Janovah felt so much heavier. He finally felt his face break the surface, and he gasped. He felt a little stronger and hoisted Janovah onto the floor above.

He climbed up from the submerged staircase. Janovah wasn't breathing, and she looked dead. She was so cold, too. Was she-? No, of course not. Janovah can't die. He found the source of the problem, her corset. It was much too tight, and she didn't need one anyway, because she so skinny. He found the strings that held it together, and he sliced them loose. He would hate to think how Janovah would react to find she was only wearing a bodice...but anyway...he pumped the water out of her until she went in to a coughing fit.

_1st Person_

_Janovah's POV_

I opened my eyes to see Torn's face. Looking concerned and anxious. He had rescued me from my watery tomb, I realized. We were at the top of the staircase. And then I discovered; I was only in my bodice...he pulled my corset off!! I became instantly embarrassed. I was practically naked here!

Torn: Are you okay?  
Janovah: I think...

Not okay!! I felt sort of violated. I blushed slightly. But then Torn didn't seem to care at all. He actually kissed me. I stopped feeling embarrassed. Instead I remembered the dress that Rin made me wear for our wedding. Black, ugly. And it was so low cut you could clearly see the crack of my boobs. But-despite the fact that there were no casualties to the terror, I still had a sense of danger.


	11. A Kiss of Poison

A Kiss of Poison 

I was returned to the Air Base immediately afterward. I was soaking and still practically naked, anyway. Of course, the flooding left the small problem of my clothes. I would have to wait for the building to drain out to get them. So in the meantime, Dash lent me an outfit of hers from when she was a lot younger. And luckily, it didn't look like something a stripper or a hoe would wear. (Not that Dash WAS one, but...) I didn't think it suited me well, I never thought I looked good in black. The outfit consisted of a black tank top that was missing a strap, one fingerless glove that reached my elbow and one sleeve thing the came up to about my shoulder to my wrist, a skirt tied around the waist and a pair of pants with holes in the knees. All black.

Torn and I were alone in my bedroom. I had to thank him for saving my butt there, even if the whole dress thing made me kind of uncomfortable. He too had changed clothes, but he must have had an identical outfit to his previous one.

Torn: When the water was rising, and you were stuck....were you afraid?

Janovah: I'm not afraid to die.

Torn: I wish I was as brave as you.

Janovah: I bet you're braver than me. I'm afraid of the dark. I didn't used to be though...

Then I felt something...a around my neck, and pull me backwards with gusto.

Rin: Aww, how sweet.

My back was turned to him, but I knew he was there. I could smell his rotten-flesh breath. Torn had a look of horror.

Rin: Now, you wouldn't want anything to happen to Janovah, would you?

I felt the barrel of a gun brush my ear. I was jerked around to face him. There was a terrifying black hole where his eye should have been. There were stitches criss-crossing his scowling face. I looked him eye and showed no fear. And then...he forced a kiss on my lips. To my shock I went totally limp and paralyzed. I felt a slimy tongue slide through my teeth and into my mouth. It was horrifying. I began to feel hot and achy. Then I heard Torn's voice out of the darkness.

Torn: STOP!! Let her go this instant! Get your filthy mouth off of her!

Rin parted the kiss for an instant to say something.

Rin: Ahh...but notice she neither fights or curses, or does anything to resist. I guess, if I wanted to, I could very charming.

I knew what he was doing this for. To poison Torn against me...yet, I knew it wouldn't work.

Torn: Janovah is under some trance or something! She would never kiss you out of her own will!

See?

Rin: Aww, poor Torn is watching his girly-wirly friend get kissed by mean old Rin.

Rin kissed me again. I thought I would vomit. It would be nice if could. To heave right into his mouth. I began to sweat, and I had a headache coming on. As he violated my mouth, he used his dark eco powers grab Torn's boomerang knife. Rin parted the deadly embrace once more, turned my paralyzed head up, and made a sliver of a cut across my throat. He proceeded to lick the blood from my neck. When the wound stopped bleeding he smiled with ugly yellow teeth.

Rin: Now, aren't you a good girl? I will break you easily.

There was a voice inside my head...Dark Janovah's voice... _Use me. Kill him_. I had not mastered Dark Janovah...how? I thought...what happens when I transform? A bad memory. Anger. I had to focus on a bad memory. Get the rage burning. Rin began to lift me, he placed me on my bed...I had to hurry. He used his eco powers to shut the door and lock it. He was going to make Torn watch. I found the memory I wanted. The night Rin raped me. My screams of agony...it flowed...it burned. That son of a bitch...The air was getting thin...I was becoming cold...the dark feeling washed over. And...

**WHAM.**

I took the form of Dark Janovah. Rin had a look of horror and fear...Fear. It was feeding my bloodlust. I whipped claw across his face, and his stomach, and back, and throat. He fled. He vanished. I had to stop now...Happy memory...Torn proposed to me...I was so happy. I felt warmth again, and the darkness slowly faded. I was me again. But I was hot, and sweaty, and achy. My head pounded...and my heart...WAIT. My heart...I put a hand to my chest...it was there. I gasped. I was...alive...but how?

Torn: Janovah...you fought...I was afraid. You controlled your Dark Powers!

I couldn't move...My eyes were wide open. I began to shake uncontrollably.

Torn: Janovah...what 's wrong?

Janovah: Get me...some...water...

My breaths came in short gasps. I knew why this was happening. Rin...something he did. He was trying to kill me. After all the damage I did to him, he didn't want me anymore. I heard the door open and close quickly. I passed out, with my eyes open.

_3rd Person_

_Torn's POV_

Torn opened the door to Janovah's room. He placed a glass of water on her end table, just like she'd asked. Something was wrong, though. Her face was pale, her eyes gray. He tried to touch her face, but withdrew immediately, because she burned with fever. He thought for a moment that she could die, but no, she couldn't. He ran his hand to her chest where her heart was...but...to his surprise...he felt a beat. It was fast and faint. But how?! He could figure it out later. He had to help her. Samos had green eco, and that should help...RIN. He poisoned her! How did the curse break? Janovah couldn't be released unless she got...

_Pregnant._

No...that couldn't be, they'd never...oh wait. Yes they had. That day when Janovah attempted suicide, he'd made love to her...but...didn't he use protection? Okay. Time to stop having private conversations. Torn had to save her. He rushed out of room to find Samos.


	12. Torn's Bad Day

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Been in All-West. This chapter is kind of funny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Torn's Bad Day_

_3rd Person_

A shadow gloomed in the corner of the room. An unnamed fear crept through Janovah's room, and to her darkened bedside. The figure held in its hand, the sword of mar. Riddled with sadness, the figure knew what it had to do. It would have to kill the best friend it ever knew, to protect the world from Janovah's dark side. But then something happened it did not intend.

Dash: I should never have trusted you!! You will not harm Janovah, KAT!!

Kat jumped like a cat, and whirled around to see Dash standing in the doorway, eyes blazing, furious. In her tightened hand was her whip, the fiery rope glowing despite the darkness. Kat knew she had to let Dash make the first move. If Dash tried to strike with her whip she dodge to the side and slash Dash's throat. Dash was more powerful, so Kat would have to be quick. But she knew Dash would not attack unless it was necessary. She would have to bait Dash. However...she felt a pang of remorse. She would have to kill her two best friends...No, they weren't her friends. They abandoned her. Kat turned a made a fake move for Janovah, and as expected Dash made an attack. But Dash was faster than Kat had anticipated.

As she tried to dodge, Dash's whip managed to smack her shoulder, burning a red raw line into it. Kat tried to resist the pain, but she fell. She swung wildly at her Half-Precursor challenger. But the sword missed and missed. It was a clumsy weapon, bad shape and it was heavy. The crappy sword even got stuck in the floor. Kat rolled to the side to avoid the fire whip. It left a burn mark in the carpet. Kat reached to the holster on her belt on her skimpy black skirt. She withdrew her handgun. She aimed carefully, but quickly as Dash aimed for another strike. Her aim found Dash's chest, and she pulled the trigger.

_Torn's POV_

Torn let out an uttering cry of frustration. Samos was away in Haven. He needed the green eco _now._ He knew Samos had a stash of it somewhere on board, but where? There was only one person...or animal...where Samos kept it. Daxter. But he dreaded asking Daxter. He liked Daxter...but that was the problem. He always acted like he hated Daxter.

This was silly. Janovah needed him. Torn had to ask Daxter where it was. Great. Now he needed to FIND Daxter. Where would Daxter be? Torn thought hard on it. Daxter would probably be where Tess was. Now where would Tess be? The armory. Torn navigated the halls in a hurry, looking for the room. Finally how found the large metal door. On the keypad towards the side, on the wall, he entered the password. The seal on the door was broken as it slid open.

The room was large and rectangular, made of metal and the walls were lined with racks. The racks held various guns. At a large metal table Tess stood, holding a screwdriver in her tiny ottsel hands. Daxter was asleep leaning against a pile of scrap metal in a corner.

Torn: Daxter!

Daxter woke with a start.

Daxter: Oh...it's YOU. What do you want?  
Torn: Inedyerhep.

His speech had slurred together and he mumbled in embarrassment.

Daxter: What?  
Torn: I need your help...

Daxter smirked.

Daxter: With what? Big bad Torn can't something on his own?  
Torn: You know where Samos's stash of green eco is, don't you?  
Daxter: Yeah...why?  
Torn: Can you get me to the stash?  
Daxter: What's in it for me?  
Torn: You know how you said you wish the precursors had given you underwear with your pants?  
Daxter: Ah, yes....nice, soft underpants. How it lifts....and cradles...

Torn was becoming more and more freaked out by the minute.

Daxter: Fine...get me some undies and I'll show you where he keeps the goods.  
Torn: Great...just don't do the undies thing again.

Torn and Daxter got going out of the armory and down the identical hallways, tinted blue from the cheesy fluorescent lighting. Franerik always had to do it fancy. Daxter led the way, sprinting on all fours, while Torn ran behind him to keep up. He could run fast for a little rodent. Daxter stopped at a wooden door, and Torn stopped right behind him, silently catching his breath. The door was raggedy looking, very out of place. Daxter reached up with his skinny ottsel arms and turned the knob, and pulled the door open with a loud creak. The room itself was a small closet lined with shelves. On the shelves were many jars, different sorts of eco. The closet was tall, and on the top shelf (figures) there were glass bottles labeled "green eco". Torn gave his expecting look at Daxter.

Daxter: Okay, fine!! I'm going up. Why don't you make yourself useful and keep watch?

Torn turned and peeked out of the door watching for people coming. The halls would be empty at this time of night, so there really wasn't much to worry about. Torn stared boredly at the bluish wall as he heard the clinking of glass and padding of Daxter's feet as he climbed the shelves.

Daxter: I found it!! Hey, blue boy, catch!

Torn turned back to the shelves and looked up at Daxter who had a large bottle in his hands with a glowing green liquid. Daxter made a dramatic toss, and the bottle plummeted down, but Daxter slipped and fell with the bottle. Torn backed into the wall of the closet, but managed to catch the bottle. Daxter wasn't so lucky. He landed with a thud on the ground covered in dust.

Daxter: Ack...

He got up, coughing, and brushed the dust off of his fur.

Daxter: Well that was fairly easy.  
?????: Hey!!! You, stop!!

The voice was scratchy but feminine. And a tad familiar...But there wasn't time. They had to get out of there.

Torn: Run!!  
Daxter: To where?!  
Torn: To Janovah's room!! Hurry!!

They bolted out of the wooden door. It smacked into someone when they pushed it back. Torn felt a hand brush his arm for a split second. He ran down the halls until he came to the door to Janovah's room. Daxter was tailing him.

?????: I'll get you two thieves!! Come back!!  
Daxter: AAAH!! This girl's crazy!!

He was only feet away when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. He fell for what felt like a long time as the bottle slipped from his hands.

Torn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! DAXTER!!

Daxter turned around ran backwards, seeing the bottle careening towards him. He held out his arms for the catch. Torn felt the girl getting up, but he blindly grabbed her and held her in a grip. Daxter leaped mid-run and caught the bottle in his fuzzy hands. He slid on his stomach but held the bottle above his head to prevent damage to it. He came to stop as he flew through Janovah's door. He stood up and began a victory dance. The girl broke Torn's grip and shoved him down on the ground and stepped on his back and hand and she ran at Daxter. But what happened next was the worse possible thing. Daxter _spiked_ the bottle. It smashed all over the floor. Shards and green liquid went everywhere. The girl stopped dead in her tracks.

????? Torn: DAXTER!!!  
Daxter: Ooops.  
?????: Oh, I'm so mad!! First you steal from my father, and now you...  
Daxter: KEIRA?!

Indeed Daxter was right. The girl _was_ Keira.

_1st Person_

_Janovah's POV_

I opened my eyes because of a great deal of noise. My sick feeling was gone, and I no longer felt cold. But what I saw just absolutely freaked me out. Kat was standing in front of Dash with a gun pointed at her. Dash was kneeling at my bedside, her breathing rattled and a hand at her shoulder, the other gripping her fire whip, which was emitting curls of smoke as it burned into the carpet. Both were staring at Daxter, who was standing in a puddle of Mar-knows-what. And Daxter was staring at a tall, green and blue haired woman who was in my doorway. I sat up, in slight daze. 

Janovah: Oh my _GOD._

The people seemed to notice my speech. They turned and looked at me, surprised.

Dash: !!

Her voice shook unsteadily. She was dying, I knew.

Kat: Fine...great, you told her. Now will you please _MOVE?_  
Dash: No!!

Blood seeped from the spot where she had her hand. Kat cocked the gun for a final shot. I didn't understand why Kat was doing this, I just had to act. I snuck off my bed, pretty much unnoticed by Kat or Dash. I snuck up to Daxter and took a bottle with the bottom smashed out. I held it over my head and smashed it on Kat's head. Glass flew everywhere. She put a hand on her head, and fell forward. The gun slipped from her hand and it landed on the floor and discharged. 

Great. Just wonderful.


	13. The Lord of the Dark Makers

A/N: IF YOU'VE READ DORK 2: RECKLESS DRIVING THERE IS A JOKE IN HERE!

PLUS I KILLED A CHARACTER!

-

_Lord of the Dark Makers_

I dropped what was left of the bottle to assess what had happened. Kat was motionless on the floor. Did I kill her? I knelt down beside her and placed a hand to the side of her neck. No. Still alive. Just knocked out. I heard heavily labored breathing and I looked over at Dash. Her eyes were pale, with a grim look. She shook violently, and stared sort of dream-like. Finally she said something. I didn't hear what the others were doing, there was a low murmur of talking behind me, but all I could hear were my dear friend's words.

Dash: Janovah...my time has come.

I didn't comprehend the meaning of her words until it flashed before my eyes. She breathed harder and louder and sort of swayed for a second. Her eyes rolled back in her back and she fell forward on her stomach. She lay with eyes closed, no more sound of breathing. One of my worst fears was realized. I groped her wrist, and begged silently to nobody that signs of life would still be there. But they weren't.

_She was dead._

No...no...this was all terribly wrong! She was dead...And not only dead, but murdered by her friend! By my friend! Kat killed Dash. She shot her. Anger surged through my body...a fresh blood lust ached to be fed. I clenched my fists and felt my nails dig into my palms. I spoke, shouted, without even thinking.

Janovah: NO!

I was in my dark form before I realized it. But it quickly faded. I looked up at the bystanders. The green-haired woman was talking to Torn and Daxter.

Torn: Oh my god, is she dead?

I nodded sadly. The grief and anger was corrupting my mind quickly like poison.

Daxter: No! Not big orange! She was only one who understood my pain of being an ottsel!

But we didn't get to finish thoughts because outside of the room, we heard a scream, and more screams, and the shouts of Freedom League guards. Many were yelling things along the lines of, "They're here! We're all going to die!" or "Evacuate the ship!" but at any rate it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out we were in danger. Now came for decision time. What should we do? Try and fight them off? Or get on the escape pods? Then I remembered; dark makers could not be killed. _Damn it, Rin! You always have to make it more complicated._ We had only one choice. We had to get out.

Janovah: Dark Makers? We have to evacuate! Right now!

The green haired woman gave me a doubtful look.

: How do you know what we should do?  
**Janovah: Well...ehm...eh. What's your name?**  
: Keira. My name is Keira Hagai, daughter of Samos Hagai, expert on all types of eco. I just returned from my expeditions around the globe researching different sorts of eco. I'm an expert.  
Janovah: Nice credentials, _Keira._ Dark Makers can't be killed.  
Keira: How do you know?  
Janovah: I'd rather not talk about it.  
Daxter: Hell-Oh! We still have a crisis here!  
Janovah: Evacuate the ship! I'm going to go find Tess. She's too small to get out on her own. Take Dash and Kat with you.

Torn looked a little confused at first. I had spoken like Dash was still alive. I just wanted her to have a proper burial.

Torn: Yes, of course. You do that. She's in the armory.  
Daxter: Bring my Tess back safely!

I darted out of the door. It was chaos, people running around aimlessly, yelling and screaming. I spotted a dark maker coming around a corner. I was unarmed, so I was in danger. I took an unnoticed path to the armory. The large metal sprung open immediately and I stepped into the large, metal room. Tess was cowering on her table. She was so afraid of Dark Makers.

Janovah: Tess! Come with me!

She obeyed quickly and jumped on my shoulder. I heard rattling coming from a vent in a corner. The source of the noise was revealed as a large dark maker burst through with gusto. I didn't stay another minute to look at it. I ran, fast. Tess was clinging to my shoulder for dear life. People were scurrying to the escape pods. Tess leaped off and bounded for the Hangar door which was only a few feet away. I watched as many poured in. Nobody else came after a while, so I assumed that was everyone.

But I felt a horrible, sudden shaking of the facility. The floor began to crack open. Then it all flashed white, I felt myself falling a long way. I hadn't felt myself land, but I had stopped moving. The white faded. There was a thick mist lacing the air. I was lying on my back. There was strange feeling of deja vu. Rain was falling heavily. I got up quickly, and found dark maker metal under my steel-toed boots. I knew what this was; Rin's tower. I heard the familiar, creepy monotone voice seep into my ears like acid.

Rin: Poor, foolish little girl.

I couldn't see him. I couldn't see anything. This was the nightmare I had had. Where he says he was more than I thought. I thought it was just a dream!

Rin: Poor wittle Janny thought what she dweamed wasn't twoo.

He used a mock-baby voice that made my rage surge harder. Dare I use it...the weapon? That's right-I didn't have my seal!

I ran forward a ways until I saw the back of Rin clearly in the mist.

Rin: I am more than you think. Your dream isn't _all_ true, however...

He held out his arms, and there was a flash of purple. For moments that felt like hours I was blinded. The light faded and I saw made my stomach do a summersault. His arms were long and purplish, two legs equally as frightening. And a scaly purple tail protruded from his backside. With some sort of burst of energy his transformation was complete. There was large monster in front of my, at least as tall as the tower itself. It was a giant dark maker with torn wings. It's red eyes pierced into mine.

Rin was the dark maker lord.


	14. Breathe

Someone- Look, don't like it, don't read it. And you don't even have the guts to log in.

Paska- You just lost a lot of money-True, I used to hate Ashlein, but now I'm pretty indifferent towards her.

Sage- You'd be surprised, really. A lot of people like the Janovah series, though a lot of fans aren't registered here. Just look at Deviant Art.

Once again, nameless, stupid anonymous flaming. I pity your jealousy.

DeathIsSweeterThanHoney: Thank you so much.

Silver Haku: Thanks a lot for the support man. I really appreciate the things you said.

And also, I completed Janovah 3 a very long time ago, but I'm going to be editing, to make the dialogue like this:

Dude said, "How now brown cow?"

Instead of:

Dude: How now brown cow?

_Part Two: Without a Soul_

_Breathe_

Samonuske awakened to the dim light in her cell. It was a small, crampt room, made of dark puplish stone. She lay scrunched in an uncomfortable position, but not really caring. Her gastly, pitch black hair draped over her shoulders. Her grey-blue eyes only carried the faintest hint of life. Her wrists bound by black, rusty shackles that had been chained to the wall. Her skin was paled, but still a milky harmony that still showed tell-tale color, a sort of dun color from the past. Her lengthened nails were sharpened and painted black on a daily basis. Her clothes were dirty and torn. Just a black slip dress.

Samonsuke tried to move, but the chains made noise. Noise was not good. She hissed a warning to the sound. But it was too late, the noise caught the attention of Master. Master...was he good or evil? He hurt her, physically and emotionally, but provided shelter. And she had no will. Just a message set in stone, she was worthless. Nothing to live for. Nobody loved her. Nobody cared if she lived or died. But Master said she must love him and obey him or she would pay the price. Did she love Master? Of course. Samonuske must obey Master. Master knows all. She was just a silly creature.

Rin: My pet, you're finally awake. 

Samonsuke tried to remember what was supposed to come next. She wasn't good at remembering.

Rin: Samonuske, my slave. Whom do you serve?

Oh yeah, _that._ Dare she hesitate? But her answer was fast, she could not control the impulse. Her voice was weak and as inconfident as ever.

Samonuske: Master...  
Rin: That's right, you are worthless, put here to serve me and love me without question.

But was that really true? Of course...stupid, ignorant Samonuske.

Rin: You have work to do.

The rusty, metal door slid open, to reveal a creature somewhat like her. Tall, extremely pale. Ghostly white, dead looking. His skin was not tranquil and beautiful like Samonuske's. Where his right eye should be was a gaping hole, and his face looked as though it had be torn and resewn.

(A/N: Usually I do not break in with these, but for those who will no doubt get confused, Rin is in his Denzian form)

With ghost-like and uncaring movements, he unhooked the chain of the shackles that was attached to the walls. With a heavy jerk, Samonuske obeyed quickly. Before she would be introduced to her work, she had to be punished. Punished for existing. Punished for her burdens on them. She was lead...or dragged...to a dark chamber. She stood boldly, despite the pain that awaited. Master had his whip ready. He slipped black fabric over her eyes. Samonuske's other senses came into tune. She felt a chill as her clothes were slipped off.

Pain began to strike her body as the whip did its work. Blood was trickiling omninously down her body. Master's lust consumed him and eventually overcame him. He pounced like an animal, wrapping his arms around Samonuske's body. She did not retaliate, despite how she hated it. She suddenly cursed herself. Master wanted it. She had to give Master what he wanted. She had-no, WANTED-to serve Master. She loved Master...right? She cursed herself again. Yes! Master is forever wise.

Master molested her for an hour that seemed like a lifetime. Finally her released his death grip to see if she would run or retaliate, but she did neither. If she disobeyed, only more would await her. Her arm was taken in a cold, clammy hand. She was lifted and lead to another room. Her blindfold was removed as she looked before a mirror. A slender, naked body showed with blood staining her hips and back.

Over a process of an hour, she was transformed again. The same black substance stained her hair pure black again. Hot iron objects sleeked it back and it was pulled into a painfully tight tail. Black war paint was applied to her eyes. White powder removed the tell-tale color from her complexion. She was given a new outfit. A long, blood-red dress-like shirt and black leather pants, and black steel-tipped boots. As the assistants finished outfitting Samonuske, Master laughed.

Rin: Totally unrecognizable. I want to make one change, so they know it's _her._

Somebody knew her? Who? Her head and arms were held as a burning sensation coursed through her veins. It was not a scream, but more of an indistinct howl. Soon, the burning stopped. She peeked into the mirror and saw a strange symbol on her cheek. It strangely resembled a yin yang. She gasped, something flashed in her head. A yellow haired girl was kissing a brown-haired man. He was good-looking...It flashed away. What was that? Who were they?

Rin: Samonuske, my pet. Your prey is _this._

He held a picture to my face. It was the man from the image in my mind. His braids were long, longer than her hair. The face...it seemed warm, and welcoming.

Rin: Break him.

It must be an illusion. Master wants him broken. If Master wants him broken, then Samonuske will see it done.


	15. Message in a Bottle

_Message in a Bottle_

Torn looked up at the gray sky. He was back in Haven City, taking a stroll around the port. The water was strangely calm. It had been 3 weeks since Janovah disappeared, and they had no leads to finding her. Everybody seemed to have given up hope of finding her. Torn still had hope...she was alive. He could feel it. It was a dull ache, that started strong but was fading. There was an image burned into his mind, it came to him in a dream.

The dream was a blur, he could not remember it well. They were on top of a tower, one very similar to the one in the Forgotten Lands. He saw her falling. Falling off the tower. Her appearance was different somehow. But he was sure it was her. Everything inside him, in his mind and soul told him it was Janovah.

He stopped walking about half-way down the port. He spotted something...a bottle. Citizens, always littering. The water was already crapped up badly enough by the Baron. He crouched down and reached into cold water and pulled out the bottle. It was strangely shaped, transluscent purple. There was a scrap of paper inside. His curiosity got the best of him. He smashed the bottle on the ground. Shards flew everywhere. He picked up the scrap of paper and opened it. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

_I don't know why I'm writing this, I just am. I remember my name but I can't spell it. I think's it's Janova or something. I can't hardly remember anything. Ever since they started hurting me I've been forgetting. I remember a name, I think it's a name, "Torn". That word or name or whatever makes me feel good. All I have is this medallion thing, I don't know what it does. I'm real scared, I hardly remember who I am. I remember I had a friend, I think it was girl, and I think she is dead. The bad man who hurts me makes me call him Master, although I swore he had a name. Din, Tin...something like that. I didn't used to forget, until I hit my head. Then I started forgetting more and more as they hurt me more. I'm going to put this in a bottle and throw it off the tower. Maybe someone will read it, and maybe they'll write back and help me remember._

He reread it in a blur of tears. He held them back, he didn't want to cry. Her writing was like that of a child's. The paper looked old, so by then she had probably forgotten everything. She was like a lost little child around a bunch kidnappers and murderers. Then he realized; this was a lead. He knew where she was, and that, at least at the time it was written, she was alive. When she had said that they "hurt" her, she must have meant they were torturing her. She was in trouble.

He folded the scrap and pocketed it. He ran, against the cold wind. He was going to the fortress to show them. It began to drizzle, and evetually rain. The rain was ice cold, but there was no time to worry about that. The Fortess door slid open automaticly as he approached it, and he did not slacken his pace. He ran inside, down several dark hallways and eventually came stumbling into the command room. Samos looked at him like he was crazy, and if Onin could see she would probably do the same.

Torn: ...found...note...thing...in...bott le!  
Samos: Great yackow horns! What are you talking about!  
Torn: I found a note thing that Janovah wrote. The Dark Makers have her!

He pulled it out the note, unfolded it, and read it out loud.

Samonuske looked around the strange enviroment. There were big tall towers stood everywhere. Nobody was around. It was all quiet..._quiet._ Samonuske liked quiet. She just had to find the man. The man she had to break. She was not in a killing mood, though. So she turned around to a wall of a strange gray building and stratched into it. It made a bloodcurdling noise. Bad noise, BAD! She hissed at the evil sound. But there was work to do. She began to walk, on two legs. She was slow that way, but Master said to look normal. What _was_ normal? Running on all fours made more sense. It was faster.

Water was dripping from the sky. The sky had sprung a leak. Wasn't somebody going to fix the leak? The water was cold and making her wet. But wet gave her a somewhat alive feeling. Wait, she remembered what this was. _Rain,_ it was called. She decided she liked _rain._ As she walked, she found a large blue building. She couldn't read well, but a sign on the wall said "Fortress". Two doors slid open on their own. She entered a room, dark and scary, with no rain! She walked more, finding a dead end room. But then a voice caught her. It was impossibly gruff...and familiar. Then a single word registered in her mind.

_Torn._

Torn looked at the black-haired intruder. They were in a darkened warehouse room, empty and unused. It was a small room. The intruder had her back turned.

Torn: Who are you? Turn around slowly. I have a gun.

He withdrew his pistol from his holster and pointed it at her.

Samonuske: I don't know my real name...I am called Samonuske. I forgot my real name a long time ago. And I can only obey Master.

_Master? Forgetting?_

Samonuske: I am here to break someone. He is strangely familiar somehow, like your voice. Please, tell me, I must know; what is your name?

He hesitated...could it possibly be? That was impossible. He knew very well Janovah was blonde and tan, not pale and black-haired. He decided to tell her his name, what harm would it do?

Torn: My name...is Torn.

The girl turned around. He gasped and dropped his gun.

_It was Janovah._

Janovah: That _name..._I wish I knew my name.

He couldn't believe he didn't catch it before. The voice...it was the same lower, clean tones as Janovah's. Her voice was smooth and even, just like Jak's. Her face was almost the same; clear complexion, soft-looking. Her eyes were grayer, lacking life, but still looked blue. But her hair was dead black. Her skin was paled, but still had hints of color.

Torn: I know what your name is.  
Janovah: What is it? Please tell me!  
Torn: _Janovah..._

Her face was confused and afraid. He wanted comfort her. He reached a hand to touch her face, just like he used to do, how it comforted her in other situations. But she leaped back, looking more frightened. She hissed, and growled...like an animal. She crouched on all fours, and began to lash at him with the newly grown claws on her hands. He was scared, and confused like Janovah appeared to be.

Torn: Stop it! What are you doing? Janovah, it's _me!_ Torn! Please, stop, I love you!  
Janovah: But Master says nobody loves me. Master says I'm worthless, and I don't deserve to be loved. Master says I must break you, so good Samonuske must do it.  
Torn: He's broken you...that bastard...Master is evil. You must not trust Master.  
Janovah: Not trust..? But why? Master gives me a home. Master gives me food.  
Torn: Master hurts you. I have a better home for you. You have people who love you. See? Master lied.  
Janovah: You said that you love me...why? Why don't I remember you?  
Torn: You hit your head. You said so.

It was trying to talk to a lost toddler. But even still, he had an urge, an urge he wanted to fullfill. He crouched to her level. She appeared to have lost the murderous fire, and was now in a state of wonder. He dared try to touch her face again. She didn't leap back or withdraw, but shuddered slightly. He stroked her carefully, to test for her reaction.

Samonuske...Janovah...whatever she was called, was in a bind. She was trapped, backed against the wall. The man she was supposed to kill was with her. _Torn._ Why did that name seem so familiar? He was petting her, like Master did, only soft. It was so comforting. She begged her mind to release her from the blank. She wanted to remember. But his next actions woke her memory from the dead...He kissed her.

It was sudden but it seemed so slow. My whole life was flashing before me. It was too fast, I still couldn't remember everything. But I remembered Torn. And Master...so confused. Who did I love? Who was I supposed to love? But I all I knew is that I was with Torn, and I was happy I was I was there.


	16. Prisoner

**_ACT 4_**

_Prisoner_

I was alone. Confused. In the quiet, dark ambience of my prison. I no longer felt so much like an alien creature, but more of stranger. I was one of their kind, but I felt alienated. _Different._ I lay sprawled on my bed, nothing feeling familiar. I wanted it to feel familiar. I closed my eyes, letting the darkness relieve me, allowing me to become lost in my thoughts peacefully. However, my thought process was interrupted when people began speaking outside of the door. On was an old man's voice, the other had a strange accent.

(Samos): I have high doubts she'll fully recover. But hopefully, she'll be able to function normally, and will be able to be reaquainted to everything she's forgotten.  
(Pecker): Onin says she could not have predicted this. She says that Janovah is now a lost cause, and we will have to seek someone else to place this burden on.  
(Samos): Well who else do we have? The girl is the ONLY heir. We must save her. Besides, what would we do with her?  
(Pecker): I don't even need Onin to figure that one out; we have to kill her.

My eyes snapped open; did he just say what I thought he said?

(Pecker): If Rin and the Dark Makers retrieve her, they could easily break her and harness her powers for great evil.  
(Samos): That's madness! Since when did proper reasoning result in taking innocent lives.

Just then, the conversation was interrupted by...what was his name again? Oh yeah, Torn.

Torn: I heard what you said. And if you harm her...I'll...I'll...JUST DON'T KILL HER!  
(Pecker): We'll just have to see what the council says on this.  
Torn: Fine...whatever. I'm going in.

I heard footsteps of somebody leaving, and wings flapping. Then I saw the knob on the door turn. The door was pushed open quietly and I sawthe familiar face of Torn. The only thing I could remember besides my name. He stepped in and shut the door behind him. I watched carelessly.

Torn: Janovah, how are you doing? Do you remember anything.

I nodded.

Torn: What? What do you remember?  
Janovah: You. I remember I feel fond around you. Like I...

I couldn't say it. Did I love him? Wasn't I supposed to only love Master.

Torn: Janovah, they're going to kill you.  
Janovah: I heard.  
Torn: We can escape.

He strode over to the glass panel in the wall of my bedroom...wait? Did I just call the prison my _bedroom?_ What was a bedroom, anyway? And he opened the window...that's right! The glass panel is called a window.

Janovah: _Window._  
Torn: What?

I pointed to the window. I wanted to show him I understood. I smiled.

Janovah: That's a window! And this room...is called my bedroom.  
Torn: I knew you could remember...anyway, you have to escape. Climb out of the window and walk along the ledge. On the other side of this building, there is another open window. Climb into that window. Do you understand?  
Janovah: Yes.

I got up on my feet and came near the window. I poked my head out of it and looked straight down. I saw a ledge, somewhat narrow. I was supposed to walk on that. But below that, were large metal monsters flying over the city...so that's what this enviroment was. A city. But it looked high.

Torn: Be careful, don't fall. I'll stall them. When you get to the window and climb in, don't make any noise.

I nodded. I learned not to question orders. There was loud banging on the door, and Torn looked at me with panic.

Torn: Go! Hurry.

He got up to open the door. I placed a leg out of the window, and then and arm. So soon I was standing on the narrow ledge. I began to walk slowly, ignoring the height and danger. I heard strange sounds, and orange streaks began to fly at me. They hit all around me, making black marks in the wall. Finally a streak hit me in the shoulder. A strange sensation was going through my body before my brain registered what it was.

PAIN!

But I did not stop. I kept walking, until I saw curtains waving in the wind. I took final steps towards the window. Finally I began to gingerly step in. The room I stepped into was similar to mine. I heard more noises behind and the sound of shattering glass. Shards of it rained on me. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and shouts.

(Freedom League Guards): Stop that man!

The knob on the door turned and Torn stumbled in. He got up quickly though, and rushed in front of me.

Torn: I'm so sorry, I didn't know that would happen. It must have been a set up!

Then about six or seven men stormed into the room. They were covered in blue armor and masked.

(A/N: Those are Freedom League Guards.)

They held up long metal rods and pointed them at me...what the hell were they? One of the strange men began to speak.

(Freedom League Guard): Step away from the girl! 

Suddenly, something willed me to step away. I wouldn't put it past them to kill Torn. I'd escape out of the window. I didn't know where I'd go, I just had to get out. I turned quickly, and more loud, strange banging noises erupted from their rods. But as I took a long stride out I missed and began to fall. More streaks hit me as I fell and more pain filled my body. My body met water as I went under and sank. I felt my consiousness slipping from me...

Torn looked down from the window. Tears were running down his face...he cried. Janovah was dead. She met her demise. There was no doubt this time. They had shot her many times as she fell. He could stand in horror at how callous people could be.

(A/N: Janovah IS dead. Not alive. DEAD. But it will continue!)


	17. Bring Me To Life

_Bring Me to Life_

A strange, resinating light glowed in the darkness of the water. In Haven City. It blanketed the body of a young girl. The girl was young, only three days from nineteen years. She was dead, but not alone.

_I am going to breathe life into you._

The Wasteland sun burned as Torn tredded on with rest of Haven City, bound in shackles, taken by the Dark Makers. Each step took more and more effort. Within twelve hours of Janovah's death, the Dark Makers came in, taking every man, woman, and child.

_You will be alive again, I promise. You will live again to save us._

The light took the form of a man. Taking the form of...

Mar.

In his light form. He wrapped his wings around his lifeless daughter.

Torn sat in his cell, alone. They were all going to die here. There was no hope. Janovah was gone. This was the same cell they held Janovah in. There was blood caking the walls, most of it, he was told, was her's. Rin made him stay in her cell, to torture him. In fact, Rin was right outside. Laughing, watching Torn try make himself more comfortable in his battered state. They had beat him, putting him through the same if not worse torture his lost love had faced.

Rin: Tell me...what was it like to enter her? Without her struggling? What did her skin taste like to you? To me...it tasted like fear. I wish I could taste it again...  
Torn: Shut up! Shut up you bastard! You're a twisted bastard and you're going straight to hell!  
Rin: Apparently you still haven't learned the same lesson that Janovah did. She had, by then. She broke with SO little effort, no fun at all.

Mar abosorbed himself into his daughter. Life was coming back to her. A hand twitched, then an arm, and finally his life was into her.

_Go, my daughter, save our people._

Rin: I am going to have mercy on you...I will end your pain right now.

He was advancing on Torn. Torn found himself paralyzed from Rin's eco powers. Rin withdrew a knife from a holster in a belt he wore. But then, there were screeches, screams of Dark Makers. Fear. Rin drew his attention from his prey to look outside of the barred window-another torture mechinism-And gasped.

Rin: This is impossible...that stupid wench should have died!

Was it possible? Janovah...alive? Suddenly there was a vaccuum of silence, like all of the energy was being sucked into something. Then time seemed to stop as the energy was released. 

**BANG.**

There was an explosion, a loud, earth-shattering explosion. Part of the wall of his cell had been blown away. In the gap where the wall should have been, was a bright light. Rin tried to attack the light with eco powers, but it resisted. With a much smaller blast of energy, it hit Rin. Rin was blown into the wall, blood trickling from his mouth. He was still conscious, but noticbly angry. Then the light faded slightly, to reveal an angel. But it was not an angel he was seeing, it was Light Janovah, reborn. Instead of the generic six delicate wings, there were two, large metallic ones. It was beautiful sight. The angel of light eco approached him, slowly. Finally, he was blinded and could not see. But he felt two very warm arms wrap around him from behind.

He cracked his eyes open. On either side he saw to enourmous, glowing wings. Then he felt himself ascend. He watched as he left the ground far behind. He began to speak his thoughts.

Torn: You're supposed to be dead, I don't understand...  
Janovah: I have been reborn. I will take you far from here.  
Torn: What? Where are we-  
Janovah: Shush, you will see.

Her voice carried a strange tone to it. He could see below the Dark Maker establishment had suffered great damage. Several strange structures were twisted and destroyed. He felt his breath and consciousness slipping from him...

He felt hot sand under his head. He opened his eyes to see bright blue skies and ocean...clear, ocean. Where was he? He sat up, admiring the endless, beautiful landscape. He saw something more beautiful than the landscape; Janovah, sitting beside him. She approached his face, her soft breath coming close to his...and then...

Black. Damn it.

He realized it was a brief dream, but it was a damn pleasent one. He opened his eyes again. He was on the ruin of Haven City. Amongst the rubble of the statue or Mar...or Jak. His wounds from Rin were completely healed. He sat up, again. Janovah was kneeling in front of him. He spoke softly, knowing they were alone, in the dark sky, filled with stars.

Torn: Why did you bring me here?

She was in her normal form, her blackened hair billowing in the wind beautifully. She could really pull black hair off.

Janovah: I realize I love you...I realize all this time, Master WAS decieving me...And why keep me? I am tainted.  
Torn: No...you are more beautiful than ever.

Not a lie at all. The toned down color and long hair was really quite pretty. She turned her head, and their gazes met. He touched her chin and looked into her eyes, her lovely eyes, which the color had blossomed back in to. He gently kissed her. He wasn't going to lose her again.


	18. Anger and Revenge

_Anger and Revenge_

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_

I walked through the rubble of Haven City. Fully aware of my past. I remembered it now. It had reminded me...Torn's blood shining on the walkway...His horrible demise. Rin had killed him in the night. Along with all of my friends. I had seen it in my dreams, the killings. First up was Kat, sexually assaulted, beaten to her last breath. Daxter was next, strangled and beaten. Samos...Pecker...all gone. I heard every broken scream, remembered every thread of my life. Then I heard the cries of Torn, when I awoke, his body lay bloody, torn and broken. Then I saw it-written on a wall. _You're Next..._

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

I gripped a rifle I had found. I cocked it, with a loud click, but it was unheard, for all life but me that had been in the city was dead or imprisoned. Every painful memory was playing out in my mind. The rape, the wedding, the people he slaughtered, the three weeks I spent being tortured and assaulted. I marched on, out of the city, and to the strange, mystical world that was the Forgotten lands. The once green plains of grass and ferns were barren ashes, in the distance I saw the Dark Maker kingdom. I prepared to die for vengence. I wanted to cause pain to Rin beyond his worst nightmares, I wanted hear his agonized screaming. I wanted see his blood all over the Dark Maker metal. To sink my blade into his damned flesh.

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
You can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_

Each step was silent, the ashes of the life once inhabiting the land was at least ankle deep. I was not if it was day or night, there was always a cloud of smoke. The air was thick with it, like a fog. The kingdom was no more than a dark silouette in the storm of ash and smoke. It was hard to breathe, almost suffocating, but I would not give into it. I was still wearing the attire Rin had outfitted me before I was sent to kill Torn. But the blood-red corset was gray from the ash, and the tight black pants were dirty. The tank top under the corset was torn, and also very dirty. My skin was caked with filth. My jet-black hair was only thing that remained pure. The wind was very strong, so strong that a small bit of debris whizzed by, grazing oy cheek and leaving a long, deep cut, which was stinging and smarting. But I cared not, I pressed on, determined for vengence.

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger  
And you're down, down, down_

His maniacal laughter rang in my mind, his cries of ectasy as he pumped in and out of me, the feeling of his tounge on my skin...I shuddered. I grew closer and closer to the gate of the kingdom...a few more feet ahead. I took my final steps until the gate was in full view. I fired a shot into the air. And another, and another, I fired until I had no more bullets. I tossed the weapon aside. I had all I needed. I wanted his ass all over his little tower. I was going to have his head on a stake...yes, it was a delicious plan...dark eco warmed my blood and surged for a second in glee of the plan.

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

The gate slowly began to open. The field ahead was a walkway, lined with gray stone, while the rest was dirt and ash. The walkway went straight to the tower. The place was deserted. All of the prisoners must have been inside of the tower. I knew where to go. To the top. He was expecting this. I became Light Janovah, my new form of it. I flew to the top, the wind lashing at me. I landed gingerly on the purple marble. A silouette stood idly, staring. The familar form of the bane of my existance. Rin. His figure became clear as he approched slowly, in his Denzian form. He stopped in the middle of the tower, while I stood on the edge.

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
You can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_

Rin: Before I kill you, do you have anything to say?  
Janovah: Yeah I do. FUCK YOU. Fuck you, fuck you and your evil actions. You will die here. I will make you hurt beyond anything imaginable. I will make you scream. I'll wipe your blood with your ass.

I clenched my teeth and using a certain finger I flipped him a very rude sign indeed.

Rin: There are some very strong words in there, miss. Didn't your daddy teach you not to curse? Then again, he didn't get around to much parenting, seeing as I killed him.

_All my friends are gone, they died  
They all screamed, and cried_

I'll never forget, never forget back against the wall  
Gonna take you down 

Rin: Kat wasn't nearly as tasty as you were. No struggling, just screaming. I thought it was absolutely delightful the way she called your name. "Janovah, help me! Save me!" How wonderfully pathetic. Looks like you failed her, like everyone else.

I did something without thinking. I had been running, and just as he had finished his thought, my fist collided with his jaw. He cried out, but then walloped me in the stomach.

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger  
And you're down, down, down_

I grabbed my stomach, then Rin smashed into my shoulder with his arm, which exploded in pain. I could feel it was painful, probably dislocated. I tumbled down onto the cold marble, the pain far from ebbing. I could malevolent rage burning like a fire. Rin began to kick me, in the stomach and ribs. I felt my ribs cracking, pain blooming. I clenched my teeth-I tasted blood. I grabbed his leg and he fell. I got up and began punching his face madly.

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
You can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming


	19. Farther Still

_Farther Still_

Hours it went on, and by the time we stopped, I could not lift my right arm, and both of us were exhausted from fighting. I knew it was hopeless, I would never get a chance to use the weapon. I was kneeling on the floor, hurt badly, probably mortally wounded. Rin only smiled, and he too was in bad shape. He spoke suddenly.

Rin: You don't fight so bad...Maybe I should turn things up a little.

I didn't know what he planned to do, he was already immortal. Whatever it was, it was probably either a faster or more painful way of my death. We were the banes of each other existances, niether could live while the other was thriving. He spread out his arms...I realized what the plan was...He was going into his normal dark maker form. The earth was shuddering and shaking violently. With the familiar flash of light and an explosion like quake from the immense power, I stared upon the enourmous face of Lord of the Dark Makers. I stood up slowly and painfully, ready to take him on. But before I could make a move, a massive, clawed foot came down on top of me. I was pinned with my stomach to the ground, suffocating. A horrible, monstrous voice apoke in the wind.

Rin: Run, run, run, as fast you can. Can't catch me, I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!

I felt suddenly ill with his sick humor. I struggled to get free, but my whole midsection was trapped. But then I realized, this was my chance! I reached into my the tank top, and out on a chain I pulled the seal, which I had taken from Torn's body, and then out of small pocket in my outfit I pulled out a coin like object...the weapon. It was a shining gold color, and on it was written "One Destiny". It was the key to unlocking my lineage to Mar...the final Light Power. I turned the seal and, saw the whole in which the piece went into. The final peice of the puzzle.

With force I put the coin in...the air was gone from my lungs. I could not breathe...The seal grew warm in my hand. On the top of Rin's head I could see a blast growing, aimed right for me. The words "One Destiny" glowed. The blast grew larger. The whole seal glowed red. I felt energy growing in my body...The whole world seem to shake. My whole body glowed, as though I were becoming Light Janovah, but instead of a magnificent blue, the light was red.

Rin: What's this? NO! THE WEAPON HAS BEEN ACTIVATED!

My large wings exploded from my back, I had enormous strength. I broke free of the grip and flew high above. I closed my eyes...I felt the power gathering...My heart raced. This was it. I was about to vanquish this evil power forever. Finally, it exploded. A blast, a light that made the world suck in its breath. All was still and quiet as I heard a voice speak to me in the blinding light. Iit was deep, mystic sounding yet somewhat gruff.

Voice: It is finished. You have completed your legacy, fulfulled the one destiny given to you at birth. For your courage, we grant life to those you life who have gone. Take hold, heroine. The world is in your hands.

It was the last thing I heard, before I slid into darkness. I felt light, weightless, yet I fell, slowly...

I came to, finally. After a dreamless sleep. The material under me was soft...like fabric...wait, I was in a _bed._ I opened my eyes, staring at a ceiling. The room I was in was a royal looking place. The walls were a cream color, the decour fancy looking. I was in the Palace. I sat up, observing the room, when all of the sudden, I was met with two green-blue eyes. It startled me badly, I yelped and drew back, to see Kat standing there, grinning. I smiled too.

Janovah: Why do you always have to look?  
Kat: I'm sorry, I can't help it.

We laughed. We laughed to ourselves. The war was over, for the most part. Rin was dead. I had all my friends back.

Kat: DASH! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE! Jan, Dash has something to show you...it's weird.

I heard footsteps, and someone appeared in the door way. She was tall, her hair a pink and black gradient. Her skin was dark, her eyes exotic red...No way in hell...

Janovah: She isn't who I think she is, is she?

It was. The tattoos were all the same, the same soft features...

Janovah: OH MY GOD! DASH IS A DENZIAN!  
Dash: I'm not sure what happened. I guess when were brought back to life, something in the process reversed my Precursor blood.

Her accent was the same, too. She was really pretty too.

Janovah: That is so different. I'm going to have to get used to this.  
Dash: I'm going to miss my tail, though. And this isn't the only suprise...Janovah, your dad is here! But we haven't much time!

Dash took me by the hand and dragged me out of bed. I wasn't just happy...I was spinning. After a flight down the corridor of matching decour, we entered a round room. Inside, there was a large table, and people were there talking. Torn was there, talking to my dad. Both looking uninjured, and healthy. Samos, Onin and Pecker were conversing around the table, Pecker talking for Onin as always. The talking stopped and all eyes were on me.

Jak: You're awake, finally! I thought I would miss the chance to say goodbye to my little girl!  
Janovah: Say goodbye?  
Jak: I have to back in time, and I have to finish Haven City. I'm glad I got the chance to watch my daughter become a great young woman...besides, you have alot ahead of you. Seeing as you're going to be _married_ soon. But I have to go now, the Precursors can't wait any longer. Are you ready, Dash?  
Dash: Yep, I'm ready to go.  
Janovah: You're leaving too?  
Dash: Yes. I'm finished here. I'm going back to whom I belong.

I was confused, sad...Dash and my father had to leave. But alas, I assumed they had their reasons.

Janovah: Well, I'm through with adventures. If I ever hear the word "adventure" again, I'll scream.  
Samos: Well then I hope everyone brought earplugs becuase this war isn't over yet. You may have killed Rin, but there are still thousands upon thousands of dark makers left. They have lost their immortality, so that shoud put us at an advantage. 

I shook my aching head. It was going to be a looooong day.

Jak: I see they washed the black out of your hair. It was really ugly, to be honest.

Torn made kind of a difficult snort from the corner.

Jak: Well, it's time. Don't worry, I'll be back for the celebration when you win...farewell!  
Dash: Bye, everyone!

A chorus of goodbyes filled the room, and suddenly my father and Dash seemed to vanish in a split second. I sighed, prepared for what was going to hit me next.


	20. Legacy's End

_Legacy's End_

I yawned and stretched. The week had gone by fast. I just finished dinner. It was a large dinner for a body used to so little. I swore if I had anymore adventures it would be WAY too soon. I lay stretched out on my bed, my eyes longing to close. I stared up at the ceiling, lost in wonder and anxiety. I had no experience in running a city. They said I had "Ashlein's" leadership skills. But I knew something they didn't.

It was no less than an hour after my dad and Dash left. Before heading into the dining room for large dinner, larger than the usual ones for a celebration. However, before I passed through thr door, Keira, the new Green Eco Sage stopped me, and told me to follow her. I did, and we were alone inside an empty closet. She said she had alot to tell me. That we were closer than I thought.

Keira: Ever since I first saw you, I knew it was you. Jak's daughter. I knew him as a kid, and older than that. Ashlein, who you have been lead to believe was your mother, is dead, but not in the way you thought. She didn't have you. She would have died if she did. He marriage to Jak was just for political convience.   
Janovah: Then who is my mother, then?

She sighed, and closed her eyes.

Keira: I am.

My eyes widened and I had a sharp intake of breath.

Janovah: You? So, my name is Janovah Hagai?  
Keira: It was put down as Janovah Praxis, since Jak didn't have a last name. He led them to believe Ashlein had you. He needed an heir, and bam, here I am. Jak is not the kind person you think he is. Not only did he have me, and Ashlein, he was also with Dash before he married Ashlein.

I hadn't been leaning against the wall I would have fallen over.

Keira: The only woman he truly loved was her, but Jak didn't have the balls to come foward and marry her. I thought you would have noticed our similiarities. Our large eyes, small noses, and ingenuity. You are less like your father than I thought.

I sighed, trying to take all of this in. This was my mother, the woman who was supposed to have died.

Keira: That's not all. Sig and I were engaged, but we broke it off, for the time being when I went on my travels in the Wasteland studying eco. I had another girl too. Her name was Kat, short for Katisana. I never saw her since I had her.

I gasped. Kat...Kat...was my sister. My half-sister.

Janovah: I know her! I know Kat! She is about your height and figure, same eyes, red-brown hair, dresses like a skank-whore, unfortunately.  
Keira: THAT girl? I saw her, the night the Air Base crashed! She tried to kill you!  
Janovah: She is wonderful person made mistake, really.

There was a moment of silence.

Keira: But it's all over now...I should have told you this right from the start; I'm proud of you, I was proud to have you.

I saw a grim expression on her face. No usual shine in her eyes, no look of intrigue. All I could see was a single tear rolling down her cheek like a liquid crystal...

I shook the memory from my head and sighed. Despite the happiness and cheer going around, all I felt was an empty place being filled. The truth was revealed, and I fulfilled the destiny I was born to. I felt I would never be whole again. Nothing was like before.

_And so it was the end of a legacy. Six days later, Torn and I wed and I took my place at the throne of Haven City. A dynasty lost years before, has begun again._

The End

Janovah layed her pen down, and reread what she wrote. Though it was seven years ago, it felt like yesterday. She turned the book, in which she had been writing, to the blank title page. She picked up her pen and wrote;

_The Legacy of Janovah_

She shut the book carefully, and held it to her chest. She looked around the bedroom. It was almost the same as seven years ago, except now there was a bed big enough for two, which she had recieved as a wedding gift. Pictures covered the elegant tables, in little frames she got for her baby shower, when she had her baby eight months later. Janosikah was his name. She had scarcely seen Torn cry, but he cried hard when he first held Janosikah in his arms.

She sighed and smiled at the happy memories. It was interupted when Torn placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and smiled wider. His impossibly gruff voice only got deeper, and tell tale wrinkles were starting appear. It appeared age was catching up to him at last.

Torn: The little guy and his friends were asking if you would read them a story...

He had taken to calling Janosikah "little guy". The book caught his eye suddenly.

Torn: You finished it.

She nodded.

Janovah: I have a very special story to read to them today.

She got up, yet preparing for a new adventure. But she would have no more...or would she?


End file.
